


In the Eye of My Alpha

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Image, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jackson, Pregnancy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he should just let it go, but Jackson can't forget how <i>big</i> he is, how <i>ugly</i> this makes him. Derek doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eye of My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "stomach kiss" and Halemore and a specific request for an entry into this series from before Toby was born. Also, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them!

Jackson’s belly is distended; when he lies back, he feels as if it sticks out hugely above the bed. He can feel his son moving, doing somersaults inside this strange womb. When he presses a hand to his skin, something presses back, and Jackson smiles as he plays a game with his unborn son, letting his fingers skate over the taut skin, pressing in to see if his son will follow him.

He does, and Jackson can’t help the grin.

“Waiting for me?”

Jackson’s mouth opens slightly. “I didn’t even hear you come in,” he admits. His ears are filled with the heartbeat of his son, but now he feels Derek’s slip beneath his skin as well, steady and calm. “I was just…” He gestures at his stomach. “I’m huge, and he’s restless. And clothes don’t feel good.” He makes a frustrated sound. “I’m beginning to wonder if I’ll ever see my dick again. Or have a bladder larger than a walnut. Or be able to sleep for more than five minutes at a time.”

Derek stretches out next to him, hand gliding over the curve of his belly, down to where Jackson can no longer track its path with his sight. Although he knows exactly where it is as soon as Derek’s fingers curl around him, teasing lightly. “Still there. In case you’re concerned.”

Jackson pushes at him. “Don’t joke. I’m a whale, and I’ll never have abs again.”

He waits for Derek to say _not this again_ , but the words don’t come. Instead Derek pulls back, sitting up and looking at him, and Jackson has to fight not to flush. He hates this, hates the way he is in full visible in the bright light, ungainly and awkward and _ugly_. Derek can see everything. “I bet you’re getting off on this whole _alpha male made a baby_ thing,” Jackson mutters.

“Sometimes,” Derek admits. “It’s biology, Jackson. You’re my omega. Being near you helps settle my wolf. And our child… it’s _ours_. We made it, together, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say I found that hot.” His fingers drift over the highest curve, where Jackson’s belly button has gone flat from the pressure of the infant pushing his skin outwards. “But it’s also you. And him.”

He arches up over Jackson, balanced carefully so he won’t put pressure on Jackson’s stomach, kissing him until Jackson has no other choice but to reach up and pull him closer, the wolf demanding his mate. Derek makes him feel drugged, the taste and scent of him headier than anything else he can imagine. He needs this.

Even without being in heat, he needs this.

Derek pulls away from the kiss, lips trailing over Jackson’s jaw to his Adam’s apple, tongue teasing along the line of his throat, down to his collarbone. He sucks a small mark there, and Jackson whines, twisting, wanting more. Derek pushes him back, making him wait. Telling him silently that he needs to be patient.

His hand finds Jackson’s belly first, fingers mapping out the bulge and the curve, stroking over the taut skin until Jackson whines. Derek kisses him there, tongue running along the line from hip to the top of the curve, stopping for a more chaste kiss as the baby moves beneath his tongue. “You are beautiful,” he says quietly, but Jackson hears _I love you_ in the words and wonders if it’s true.

“Show me?” Jackson asks, hating the needy tone, but Derek only helps him turn over, maps kisses across his lower back and bottom, his hands supporting the swell of his stomach, helping Jackson balance as Derek shows him exactly how desirable he still is.

In the aftermath, Derek lies with his head against Jackson’s chest, one hand cradling his belly, his lips brushing against the skin. “You’re beautiful,” Derek repeats, and Jackson is almost able to believe him.


End file.
